


Holly Jolly Christmas

by Smutterella



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Ring, F/M, Riding, Smut, some foreplay, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Sebastian tries out a holiday themed cock ring and it's a gift that keeps on giving...





	Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to post this BEFORE Christmas, but hey April's close enough to Christmas in July, hehe...ahem, enjoy the smut!

Saria stroked Sebastian’s erect cock, eyeing the laughable cock ring at the base. It was brown with two cute little reindeer antlers and even a red nub to indicate it was Rudolph who was wrapped around her husband’s erection.

“No pain?” Saria watched Sebastian’s face, waiting for any signs of discomfort.

“None, it’s snug but nothing’s gone blue down there,” Sebastian answered, his cheeks flushing from pleasure.

“Sounds like you’ve worn this before...have you?”

Sebastian smirked. “Tried it on during fall, while we walked through the town, bought seeds, talked to my mom…”

Saria’s face burned as she remembered that errand day. Usually Sebastian stayed at home, but on that day, he was more than willing to escort her around town. It made her happy, to be seen around town as a couple and to see Sebastian finally talking to his family. Now all she could imagine was him naked with the reindeer cock ring.

“You’re the worst,” Saria smiled, no real bite behind her scolding.

“I know, but we had a pretty good time that night, right?” Sebastian’s smirk remained planted on his face, his eyes darkening with excitement.

“Oh, that’s why you had all that vigor?” she purred, remember how eagerly Sebastian thrusted into her, vocalizing more than usual. He acted as if he couldn’t get deep enough, couldn’t cum enough to be satisfied. She loved that night, but figured it was a blue moon circumstance, so she didn’t make a huge deal out of it besides telling him how great he did.

“Y-yeah…” Sebastian drawled, his eyes closing.

That was when Saria stopped stroking him, her palm was dampened by the precum that finally leaked out. Even though Sebastian invited her to ride him immediately, she wanted to have some form of foreplay. Now she was ready, especially after discovering how naughty her husband had been.

Sebastian groaned from the lack of touch, but hushed when Saria positioned herself above his aching cock. “I was going to slip off that cock ring, but I think I’m going to give a gift to myself and ride my kinky reindeer.” Saria held her husband’s erection and angled it at her entrance.

“Hell yeah.” Sebastian couldn’t bite back his excitement anymore, not with Saria rubbing his tip against her hot folds.

Saria giggled at Sebastian’s outburst and slowly sank down, both of them moaning happily. She waited a minute, allowing her vaginal walls to stretch and adjust, then she placed her hands over Sebastian’s chest, ghosting them gently over his erect, pierced nipples. Sebastian moaned, his hips twitching, but Saria’s thighs held him in place. He was at her mercy.

When her hips moved, Sebastian caught his breath. He was brought back, oddly enough, to his first time touching himself. That heavy drop in his stomach, the confusion on whether to cry out or sigh, forgetting to breathe. When he resumed breathing, it was heavy, already desperate with need.

Saria was breathing heavily as well, Sebastian’s cock was stiffer than usual and it was touching something new. The tip tapped somewhere and Saria gasped out loud. Sebastian quickly grabbed her hips and lifted her, but she shook her head and put all her weight back down.

“Oh God,” she cried, heat spreading throughout her.

“G-good?” Sebastian blinked and soon found his hands above his head.

Then his world began shaking. Saria put her whole back and hips into her riding, the mattress quivering and squeaking shyly at her fierce movements. He was choking again, the dim bedroom lights sparked brighter and he was surrounded by heat.

“Oh God, Sebastian, you’re so hard, ahhh!” Saria was keening loudly, making Sebastian’s ears tingle. “I’m not stopping!”

Sebastian’s wrists still burned, even after Saria released them and he kept them up there, enjoying this submissive posture. Besides, Saria was jerking her hips so much, his shaking hands wouldn’t be able to grip enough to steady her. Her hair was down, out of the loose twintails she usually wore. Sebastian watched the mass of beautiful dark teal hair bounce and begin to curl from sweat.

He gasped when Saria took purchase on his chest, her hot palms searing his hard nipples. He watched, mesmerized by how her toned body tensed and undulated. She was straightening up and his stomach dropped again. It was his favorite part.

“Your cock is so good, Sebastian! Sebastian!” Saria sang, the wet slurping of her bouncing up and down on Sebastian’s cock echoing in the room.

“Sh-shit,” Sebastian rasped, “Saria!”

Saria moaned deeply and went faster, she loved hearing Sebastian fall apart. She couldn’t talk coherently anymore, she kept grunting and chasing that orgasm that was just out of reach. She had a small one earlier, but this one...this was her big one. Her legs splayed more and she pressed her body against Sebastian’s, his nipple piercings hit her nipples in the best way.

She felt Sebastian’s heartbeat pounding rapidly against her chest. Saria began laughing as Sebastian started thrusting, her orgasm was nearly—

“Ahh!” Saria jolted upright and screamed, grinding out her orgasm while it pulsated through her.

Sebastian moaned openly, his erect cock being squeezed in a vice grip. Usually, he would hold on and try not to cum, but he only had to think about how fiercely Saria rocked him and he felt his orgasm. “S-Saria, I’m going to—” Saria kissed him deeply, her hips rolling into him. He whimpered into her mouth, something he was going to regret later on. She loved teasing him about the noises he made during sex.

Still, he moaned into her mouth as he came deep inside her. Normally, he’d ask, but she cut him off and encouraged his orgasm with those dangerous hips. They broke the kiss after he emptied everything and they both sighed with a mixture of bliss and exhaustion.

“Hehe, you’re still hard.” Saria lightly kissed Sebastian’s reddened neck.

“Mostly the cock ring, believe me, I’m out,” he sighed, a tad sheepish. “Unless you’re not done, you can keep going.”

“Aww, no I’m good, you really rode me home,” Saria giggled.

“Psh,  _ you  _ rode  _ me  _ home.” Sebastian ran his hands over Saria’s back, not minding how slick it was from all the sweat she accumulated.

“Mmm, Sebastian the Reindeer is my new favorite Winter Star character.” Her voice lowered, her heated breath tickled his ear.

“Oh really? Then you’re really going to like Easter…” Sebastian teased and laughed when Saria jolted upright in shock.

“What do you have planned?”

“Not telling, made a blood oath.”

“Sebastian!”


End file.
